


A l'aube d'un nouveau règne

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgane le Fay est la seule à savoir où repose le Roi Arthur. Elle danse, les pieds entremêlés de son souffle, la magie bourdonnant en un halot étincellant autour d'elle. Elle danse, elle chante incantations pour le garder toujours sous l'ombre du pommier d'Avalan. Elle attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A l'aube d'un nouveau règne

La brise printanière faisait danser les voiles voluptueux de sa robe, le pourpre, sa couleur, absorbant les derniers rayons de ce soleil encore timide. Sa longue chevelure de flammes ondulait avec grâce, épousant les formes pleines de sa poitrine et de ses hanches, dansant dans une harmonie parfaite sous des feuillages aux fleurs écloses toujours parfumées.

Ses petits pieds de nacre caressaient les hautes herbes verdoyantes, y dessinant des courbes complexes et sauvages à la fois. Sa voix légère et sucrée ne se faisait entendre qu’en ce jour, ce jour où elle dansait pour son bien-aimé, pour son âme sœur. Son murmure d’une langue ancienne, éteinte et pourtant renaissance en ce jour, oubliée de tous aujourd’hui, résonnait dans toute la vallée, au-delà de la mer froide, au-delà des ruines de son existence jusque dans cette forêt où des oreilles amies se languissaient, jusqu’à cet oiseau en cage qui répondait à son chant par des mots cristallins, gouttes musicales d’une pluie à la rosée unique.

Tous faisaient silence, les animaux, les oiseaux, la brise pour observer la Fée danser au rythme d’un battement de cœur qui n’était plus que murmure, l’écho d’un passé glorieux, pour écouter son chant, son ode amoureuse, accompagnée par le susurrement enchanteur de la pluie ; un duo de douceur, un concerto magique.

Seul le corbeau croassait à l’arrivée de la Fée dans un salut vénérable, dans un cri de compassion. Lui seul interrompait jamais le chant de la Fée qui le gratifiait de son regard d’ambre où coulait un miel encore voluptueux et majestueux, lui seul se posait délicatement de ses serres mortelles sur ses longs doigts délicats d’un marbre à peine rosé pour y quêter la chaleur de sa peau le long de son soyeux plumage d’encre. Son bec acéré picorait cette paume y recueillant les larmes d’une mère, les pleurs d’une sœur, les cris d’une amie. Le goût de la trahison et du pardon.

Il la menait en silence, l’oiseau de nuit, au pied de cet arbre pluri centenaire qui plongeait des racines profondes et puissantes en une terre toujours humide dans ce terreau rougeâtre, dont les augustes branches feuillues se tendaient vers le ciel dans une glorieuse supplication ; il la menait au pied de sa demeure éternelle. Il se posait toujours précautionneusement sur cette branche qu’il ne quittait jamais, le pardon du pêcheur, son antre de paix. Cette longue branche dont les feuilles ne faneraient jamais, celle-ci qui se posait délicatement sur la terre fébrile, mêlant son feuillage aux riches herbes.

Elle dansait toute la nuit la Fée, sous l’orage de cette nuit éternelle, baignant dans la lueur d’une lune rouge, un pied après l’autre dans un Enchantement merveilleux, sous le regard charbon si tendre de son corbeau, sous le chuchotement magique de la pluie, amante, sous la caresse tant aimée d’un souffle endormi.

A l’aube d’une renaissance, elle se posait, légère, sur l’herbe humide d’une rosée colorée, vivifiante, murmurant encore du bout de ces lèvres de baie sauvage le chant de son éternel ami et elle LE regardait, si paisible, dans son sommeil.

Sa main, fidèle, caressait une joue d’albâtre, l’adorant de ses doigts féériques, dessinant le contour d’un nez droit et fier, frôlant des lèvres qui s’entrouvraient sur un faible souffle, pour se perdre dans la contemplation d’une mâchoire puissante ; un visage royal, son royaume. De ses lèvres de sang, Sorcière, elle baisait ces lèvres pincées et décidées, y insufflant la vie, adoucissant le froncement de ces sourcils de blé qui reflétaient le soleil naissant, tout comme ces cheveux désordonnés, tels des milliers de soleil. Le centre de son univers. 

Puis ses doigts, fébriles, suivaient enfin le cours de cette rivière tranquille, ce léger courant de vie qui s’échappait de ce corps encore puissant. Elle en baisait la source, baume sur cette souffrance centenaires, blessure déchirante, fatale, portée par une main chérie, par un cœur désemparé qui veillerait sur son sommeil, toujours, au cœur des chèvrefeuilles odorants ; pansement sur cette plaie béante, sachant pourtant que le flot mortel reprendrait tel un torrent vengeur d’ici la prochaine nuit de magie, d’ici à son retour et que le visage tant aimé serait recouvert de ce masque de souffrance, sans une complainte, dans une auguste dignité.

L’éternel roi dormait paisiblement malgré la blessure, malgré les trahisons ; de son cœur aimant il avait vécu, de son cœur aimant il avait tout pardonné, de son cœur aimant il reviendrait, le roi, il en avait été décidé ainsi. 

Pour son cœur généreux et vaillant, ils le veilleraient tous trois, ce roi qui avait été le pilier solide de leur royaume, ce roi dont l’empire avait chuté mais qui n’avait jamais perdu l’amour de ses sujets, de ses semblables. Pour celui qui avait été plus qu’un roi, pour l’homme chéri, ils regarderaient les saisons s’écouler, de nouveaux siècles naître et s’éteindre ; ils attendraient toujours son retour.

Pour Arthur.


End file.
